


Confessions

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, Ki Binds, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Six months since their mating, Goku had come to love their bond. But there was one thing he wished it didn’t provide Vegeta: a way to sense his true feelings. Usually, Vegeta waited until Goku fessed up.Of course, that wouldn’t happen tonight.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Confessions

Mating with Vegeta changed a lot of things for Goku. It taught him to open up— _really_ open up, in ways he thought he already did, but the mating bond proved otherwise. Over time, he learned how to truly express himself, just like Vegeta learned how to explain his feelings in general. It helped that the bond came with telepathy, else Goku would’ve never learned or heard Vegeta’s thoughts and feelings otherwise. 

It was now six months since the day they mated, and their bond had grown exponentially. They nurtured the bond together, strengthened it like they would a new technique or transformation on the battlefield, and he loved it. He knew Vegeta loved it too. The constant challenge. Figuring out how to maximize their telepathy skills. If there were ways of sharing ki over it. So many possibilities. 

This part of their history, their race and their culture—something Goku initially feared when Vegeta explained what a mating bond entailed—he never knew it could be this whole and perfect and amazing. Couldn’t even fathom how he would’ve been scared of this in the past. 

But as much as Goku grew to love their mating bond, there was one thing he wished it didn’t provide Vegeta: a way to sense his true feelings. Because unlike Vegeta, Goku hadn’t figured out yet how to shut off that side of the bond, which left his emotions free to read like an open book. Usually, Vegeta didn’t bug him about it. He would wait until Goku fessed up. 

Of course, that wouldn’t happen tonight. "You're hiding something from me," Vegeta said between bites of their evening meal.

Goku's eyes drifted down to the plate. His fork and knife clinked on the china. “Yeah. I am.”

Vegeta frowned. “That's a first. You never admit your feelings that easily.”

His hands slipped away from the table to his lap. "Well, you’d find out anyway—not like that though!” He waved his hands in front of himself. “I know you wouldn’t pry through my mind, I know! I just mean, I’d fess up eventually, y’know?” He sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head. “So… yeah.” He shrugged. “Might as well tell you, heh.”

“Okay then, what is it?”

“It's... hard for me to say.”

“It can't be—”

“It is, Vegeta, it really, _really_ is, because…" He shut his eyes. One of his shaky hands massaged his pounding forehead. "Oh man, I can’t believe I’m gonna say this..." A chant of _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ ran through his mind, and he was dead certain Vegeta heard it. 

“Kakarot...” The concern in Vegeta’s voice gave Goku a sudden boost of courage, as well as soothing his nagging fear. “If it bothers you this much—”

“No, I gotta, I have to.” Goku shook his head no. “I can’t chicken out again. I’ve been doing that for months now.”

“ _Months?_ ”

“Probably shorter, I don’t know anymore—” He took a deep breath, slapping his hand onto his thigh. “—oh screw it.” Goku lifted his head, looking right at Vegeta. “I want you to fuck me.”

Vegeta blinked.

“Like I do to you. But not really.” 

Another blink. 

Goku swallowed. “But I do want you to fuck me.”

A slow tilt of Vegeta’s head.

"Like, really, _really_ badly want you to fuck me."

Another blink. 

Then Vegeta finally drawled out, "Riiiiight.” Another slow blink. “But... not _really._ ”

“Yes.”

“I don't get it.”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you.” He scratched the back of his head. “I’m being an over-complicated idiot again, heh.”

“You _could_ just tell me telepathically.” 

“I know that. But with this? I, um…” His cheeks turned bright pink. “I think you’d… appreciate it more if I, uh, said it.” He stilled his hand in his hair. “Aloud, that is. To you.” 

Whatever stupor he put Vegeta into ended the second he chuckled—a dark chuckle that spoke of wicked intentions, a sound that never failed to drive Goku crazy with want. 

“Well then, Kakarot.” Vegeta tilted his head back upright. His elbows landed on the table, fingers interlacing so he could rest his chin on top. “Tell me what you desire from your mate then.” He smirked—that damn sultry smirk—and Goku suppressed his moan when Vegeta’s voice took a gravely edge. “What you’ve _agonized_ over for the last couple of months.”

Goku visibly, and audibly, gulped. 

Vegeta leered at him with hooded eyes and that damn smirk. 

“I...” Goku worried his bottom lip with his teeth, sliding his hand away from his hair back to his lap. His fingers twisted together as he muttered, “Well, um, I was... thinking…” Then his voice dropped into a whisper that wouldn't have been heard if the room wasn't so quiet to begin with. “Like, you fuck me, right, but not like regular fucking.”

“Mmhmm. Go on.”

“Not to say sex isn’t great, it is, it really is, but I—” His cock stirred, despite how embarassed and afraid he felt. “I, uh, had a…” He squeaked out the word, “...request?”

“Interesting,” Vegeta said, with a damned purr in his voice. A purr that Vegeta maintained when he asked, “And what request would that be?”

The urge to blurt out his request telepathically—the two words that haunted his mind for so long—grew into a temptation, a deep need that Goku struggled to ignore. Vegeta wouldn’t have minded hearing it in his head. He knew this. 

But Vegeta laid down his terms months ago. Anything goes in bed, except Goku had to say _exactly_ what he wanted aloud. It was something Vegeta had zero trouble doing, telling Goku either to fuck him harder or ride his cock faster or pull his hair or bite his neck, anything Vegeta desired and wanted done, now. 

Goku was the exact opposite. He struggled with all of that, straight-up hated saying anything sex related aloud. It was only recently he _finally_ felt comfortable saying more dirty words in bed to Vegeta, and he still felt weird about it after. Vegeta was really, really pleased with his performance though, so it helped assuage his sudden bout of shame. 

He stared at Vegeta across the table, patiently waiting. Not pushing or prodding into his mind via their mental link. Not snapping at him or mocking him verbally. Vegeta sat there, with that _smirk_ , and that _damned_ look, smug and confident and sexy and hot as _fuck—_ and Goku knew his mate was content sitting there for as long as possible, until he finally fessed up. 

Goku took a deep breath. Held it at the top.

On the exhale, he said loud and clear: “Dominate me.”

Vegeta—the bastard—just tilted his head to the side and asked, “How?”

“Oh come on!”

“It’s too vague of a request.”

“No it’s not!”

“You have to be more specific.”

“UGH!” Goku pushed himself away from the table, his chair skidding along the floor. “You’re impossible!” He threw his hands up into the air, coming to his feet. “You don’t care about how hard this was for me, do you? It’s nothing but a damn joke to you—”

He froze at Vegeta’s loud, inhuman growl. 

“Sit. Down.”

Goku’s heart lodged itself all the way up his throat.

Gone was the playfulness. The slight amusement and smug air that surrounded Vegeta. All Goku saw across the table was the confidence from before, amped up to a level he had never seen before from Vegeta, outside of the battlefield. 

Determination. Commanding presence. A look that simply screamed ‘obey’ and Goku’s whole body heated up from head to toe as it listened to that call, sitting back down into his chair without a sound made.

He startled at Vegeta’s next command. “Take off your shirt.”

“W-What?”

“You heard me.” The smirk came back, and Goku trembled at the sight of it. Not the usual playful smirk. Not a sultry smirk either. But a smirk that oozed pure sin. “Take off your shirt, _now_.”

His hands moved before his mind caught up with what they were doing, trembling fingers reaching under his gi pants to untuck the top and shuck it up and over his head, down to the floor. The cool air hardened his exposed nipples, rose gooseflesh across his torso and arms and back, and Goku sucked in his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning because Vegeta was doing this, he was _actually doing this_.

Vegeta unfolded his arms, his heated gaze roaming up and down his exposed chest, a sight that made Goku’s cock twitch. He leaned back into his chair, snatching up his glass of Merlot in hand, licking his lips slowly.

“Give me a show.” He brought the glass to his lips as he said, “Touch yourself.”

Goku felt the floor sink beneath him at the same time his cock leaked a patch of wetness onto his gi.

Vegeta finished his long sip and pulled the glass away, adding, “Just your chest.” That smirk returned. “For now.”

He nodded, his mouth dry, his throat too closed up and tight to attempt saying something verbally. 

His gaze stayed on Vegeta’s as he ran his fingertips down his torso, from collarbones to the bottom of his rib cage. His chest felt as hot as the rest of his body, despite the cool air in the room. His teeth worried and sucked on his bottom lip as he ran his palms up and down his pecs, over his sensitive nipples—an area he loved Vegeta exploiting, an area he himself enjoyed touching—and Goku held back a long moan when a shot of pleasure jolted from his chest down to his crotch. 

Vegeta took another long sip of wine before he ordered, “Don’t hold back.” Another damned chuckle, that smirk over the glass’s rim. “Let me hear how good it is for you.”

Goku nodded once. 

The last thing he saw was Vegeta’s eyes widening when he pinched his nipples and twisted them hard.

“Ahhhh…” He shut his eyes, slumping back into his chair. “Nnngh… oh…” Jolts of pleasure shot across his chest, causing his cock to twitch and leak more, staining his gi pants—a stain he was sure Vegeta saw, and the thought made him moan again. “Ohhhh...” He threw his neck back and to the side, panting for air in between his moans. “Fuck… oh… uhghhn…” A particularly strong tug to each nipple, and Goku cried out in a mix of good pleasure-pain, “Vegetaaaaah…” 

His body writhed on the chair, his legs splaying wider, his balls rubbing against the smooth surface he sat on. He tilted his chest up, bowing his lower back, showing off his abs, his chest, every piece of himself to Vegeta. His cock ached in his gi pants, the wet patch definitely growing over his crotch. From sweat or from his own precum, he didn’t know and didn’t care. 

His cheek remained plastered to the top of the chair, sweat sticking to his upper lip and upper brow, his moans spilling out as fast as his whimpers of pain and his gasps of pleasure. His nipples ached, pulsed between his fingers, raw and rigid and oversensitized, and he didn’t stop. He pushed through it. Kept going. Kept giving Vegeta what he wanted and hoped it was a good enough show for him—

A warm hand landed on his crotch. 

Goku gasped when it squeezed his cock hard, fingers molding around his hard length through the gi. 

Lips against his ear. Hot breath. 

“How _dare_ you”—that hand stroked up—“hide this desire from me”—and down, all the way down—“your mate.” Two slender fingers slipped away to curl and push against his taint, forcing a sharp whine out of Goku that he didn’t dare hold back. “ _This_ is what you feared?”

He rasped out, “Nonono oh gods no—”

“Then what?” Those two fingers made a slow, deliberate circle, and Goku whined again, pinching his nipples at the same time. “What could’ve possibly held you back from admitting—” They pushed firmer. “ _—this?_ ”

His head whipped from side to side, the chair creaking under him, babbling, “I don’t know I don’t know oh my god I don’t know—”

“Hands behind you, Kakarot.”

They flew backwards behind the chair, fingers twining together. Sweat dripped down the sides of his nose and the lines of his jaw. Every labored breath burned his lungs, dried out his mouth. His cracked lips hurt and pulsed like his nipples did. 

That hand on his crotch slowly released his cock, the pressure on his taint disappearing. He whimpered at the sensation of calloused fingertips skipping over his hip dents, the crevices of his abdominals, his heaving sternum, up to the collarbones and over the hollow of his throat, only to flick at his Adam’s Apple, leaving his body completely. 

Goku rolled his head from the side to the back of his neck on the top of the chair, his cheek pulsing from where it was pushed against for so long. All this heat from his overloaded body, and it still trembled like it was stuck in the tundra somewhere.

Lips grazed the shell of his ear, down to the earlobe, adding to Goku’s shivering. 

The rumble of Vegeta’s voice soothed and shot his nerves at the same time.

“Such a good boy.” 

Goku gasped, squeezing his hands together hard, his whole body jolting like a live wire. 

That damned chuckle, right against the earlobe. “You really _have_ thought about this, haven’t you, Kakarot?” 

His cheeks burned worse than ever before, and Vegeta must’ve seen, must’ve felt his shame and embarrassment over the link, because fingers gripped his chin hard, forcing his head to stay in place and not hide away. 

“Haven’t you?” Vegeta asked again.

Goku attempted a nod, failed, and forced his uncooperative voice to answer. He barely managed to rasp out one word: “Yes.”

The grip on his chin released, leaving behind a good pulsing sensation. Then those fingers dragged up and over his jawline, soon replaced by a warm palm, cupping his whole cheek.

The lips on his earlobe disappeared to then reappear over the tip of his nose. Even with his eyes closed, Goku felt Vegeta’s heated gaze, right there, right in front of him. 

“You take direction well,” Vegeta said. “I’m pleased.” 

Soft lips trailed down to Goku’s dry own, meeting in a gentle kiss that left Goku dizzy from how sweet it was, because Vegeta rarely, if ever, did sweet. But it was perfect, a needed stark contrast to the bruises on his chest and the way Vegeta spoke to him this whole time. 

His whole body relaxed into their next kiss. And the next. When Vegeta’s tongue came into play, it didn’t shove its way into his mouth, demanding control. It eased its way in, coaxing Goku’s tongue to meet with his own. Luring him to let go, let loose, let Vegeta do as he wished, and Goku found himself hypnotized under Vegeta’s spell. Hypnotized and unafraid, because he knew this man. He knew his mate. Loved his mate. Loved him even more now, because he was doing this with him. He didn’t make fun of him. Vegeta immediately was all in, giving Goku exactly what he wanted and more.

Over the bond, Goku whispered, _I love you._

He smiled into their next kiss when he heard Vegeta whisper back, _I know._

He didn’t care that Vegeta never said those three words, because this—Vegeta’s actions, their link, that mattered more. Like the way Vegeta’s hand on his cheek snaked up into his hair, nails scratching his scalp the way Vegeta knew he liked. The sensation made Goku sigh into their kiss. His hands itched to touch, to cup Vegeta’s head into his palms, but he couldn’t. Vegeta said so. _Hands behind you_ , and so they would stay, until Vegeta commanded him otherwise.

His mouth chased after Vegeta’s when he pulled away, needing more of those gentle kisses, that passion. All he received was a gentle tug to his hair and a snicker that made his cheeks burn yet again.

“Look at me, Kakarot.”

Goku blinked open his eyes. 

He found a smiling Vegeta almost nose-to-nose with himself. “Never be afraid to talk to me about your wants.”

His gaze drifted to the side at the same time a wave of shame hit.

Another gentle tug to his hair and Goku returned his attention to Vegeta. No longer smiling, but not angry. Not annoyed either. 

He felt the emotion over the bond, an emotion Vegeta clearly wasn’t holding back from letting him know.

Concern. Fear.

“Never,” Vegeta repeated. “You have _nothing_ to be ashamed about. You know this. We’ve been through this before. Remember? When I first asked you to masturbate for me?” 

Goku made a slight nod, a spark of arousal hitting him between his spread legs, making his cock twitch. 

“You were so afraid then. Now look at you.” Vegeta smiled again. “You’ve grown. You’ve gotten better being in your own skin.” The hold on his hair released. “Because you know it’s okay. You know that doing these things doesn’t mean you’re bad or wrong.” He leaned in. “I’m so proud of you.”

A sharp sting hit Goku’s eyes. “Vegeta…”

His eyes fluttered shut when Vegeta’s fingers landed on his left pec. “Touching yourself like that.” Skipped over his chest, to the right pec. “Writhing on the chair.” Left his chest to then trail two fingers down his sternum and over the middle line of his abs. “Showing off this fucking body of yours.” They pulled away when they touched his belly button. “Delicious.”

Goku moaned, his hips tilting up a little.

Lips kissed his cheek. “I know, my mate.” Nose nuzzled nose. “I know you need me.” 

He nodded yes, gasping out, “Please.”

“Where do you want it? Here? Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

A kiss landed between his brows. “As you wish.” 

Arms scooped him up out of the chair, easily carrying him out of the kitchen and down the hall. Goku leaned against Vegeta’s chest, nose brushing the side of his neck—the side where the mating mark was—and he gave it a gentle kiss, smiling at the soft gasp Vegeta released. 

He fully expected Vegeta to toss him like a sack of potatoes onto the bed. He couldn’t breathe when Vegeta proved him dead wrong, laying Goku down onto the bed with a gentleness he never experienced before. Almost downright reverent. As if Vegeta was prepared to worship his body like a temple.

Goku squirmed at the idea of that kind of scrutiny. He was the one who did that to Vegeta. He was the one who took his time treasuring every piece of Vegeta’s flesh when they had sex. To have it done to himself… to have _Vegeta_ do to him what _he_ did to Vegeta when he was the one in charge… embarrassment and arousal flushed over his mind and body, a duality he barely handled.

The bed dipped on either side of him.

Knees touched hips. Warm hands settled on top of his shoulders.

A wave of comfort cascaded over him, from head to toe, pushing out a soft moan from inside Goku, his whole body relaxing fully.

Another wave hit in time with Vegeta’s lips kissing his forehead. His cheeks, one after the other. His lips last.

Those lips moved against his, whispering, “Be not afraid.” 

Goku responded with a weak nod. 

A kiss to the underside of his chin. A hand roaming down the whole left side of his torso. The other hand sliding over to the nape of his neck, fingers massaging it in slow circles, sending jolts of pleasure all the way down his body, curling his toes, tensing his legs straight. 

Another whisper, over the mate mark on his own neck. 

“Leave yourself behind.” 

A thrust to his cock—Vegeta’s hard cock against his—and Goku released a long, drawn out moan. He flopped his head to the side, fingers twisting up the bedsheets, his breathing turning erratic with each rub to his cock, each touch to his neck, each kiss to his bare skin. 

Then the movements stopped. The bed shifted, body weight left his, his hands too, lips gone, and Goku darted his arms out to grab, to stop. 

Two strong hands caught his wrists and pinned back down to the bed, arms framing his head and the pillow it rested on. 

Hot breath over his ear. A gravely whisper. 

“Surrender.” 

A gentle nip to his mating bite, and something unraveled inside Goku. 

He slumped into the bed, his body void of all tension, his mind empty. His heart pounded so loud against his chest, the sound traveled all the way to his ears, filling up the silence of the room. 

Fingers danced along the waistline of his gi pants. “Take these off for me,” and Goku obeyed, lifting his hips and bending his knees, shoving them down and away, off the bed. “Spread your legs,” and Goku obeyed again, opening them wide, cool air hitting his exposed hard cock and heavy balls. “Cross your wrists over your head,” and Goku obeyed once more, shifting his arms from around his head to above. 

Warm ki snapped around his wrists. 

His breathing came in fast pants.

Lips kissed his sweaty cheek.

Goku’s breath hitched when a palm landed on his chest, followed by waves of comfort over the link—waves that instantly pushed away any potential discomfort, keeping him in this steady state of relaxation. 

Lazy patterns over his sternum. His pecs. Gentle strokes, up and down, side to side. Circular at times. 

Another kiss to his cheek. 

A whisper that stung Goku’s eyes yet again.

“I got you… m’yo mah’kha.”

_My mate._

Their native language. Something Vegeta broke out once in a while, always with the intention to share either something secret, or something sincere. Something that only their old language could convey. Something Vegeta only did when it was _that_ important, because Goku knew talking their old language still hurt Vegeta, still brought up sad memories. 

So for him to do this now—in this moment, after what Goku confessed to wanting, on top of everything else Vegeta had done so far—Goku dashed away whatever leftover fear he potential harbored. 

“Vegeta…” 

“What, m’yo mah’kha? What do you need?”

“Dominate me.” 

“How?”

He turned his head towards Vegeta on the bed, opening his eyes. 

Vegeta laid on his side next to him already naked. His smoldering dark gaze ate him alive, and he didn’t fear it whatsoever. He welcomed it. Needed it. This man. His mate. Everything.

Those black eyes became smoldering coals of fire as he confessed: “Jerk me off. Finger me deep. Don’t let me come. Not until I’m begging for you.” His breathing picked up. “Fuck me hard. Scratch my back. Spank my ass. Bite my neck. Pinch my nipples ‘til they turn purple.” He felt his body float elsewhere, his mind free. “Call me dirty things. Pull my hair. Make me feel it. Make me obey you and you alone…” 

A deep breath, and he rasped out the thing that made Goku afraid in the first place—two words that felt so _dirty_ and _wrong_ to say, to even admit to _wanting_ to say, considering their history. 

He said the words, right into Vegeta’s face.

“My prince.” 

He laughed at Vegeta’s loud exclamation of, “Holy fucking _shit_ , Kakarot!” Giggled when Vegeta jumped him right after, his sudden body weight forcing an ‘oof’ out of Goku. Giggled even more and squirmed under Vegeta as his mate peppered kisses over his whole face, muttering between each kiss, “Fuck,” “Shit,” “Holy fuck,” “Hot,” “So hot,” “Ah fuck,” “Fucking _hell!_ ” 

Then two hands grabbed the sides of his face. A wide-eyed, jaw-slacked Vegeta gaped above him, and Goku laughed at Vegeta’s exclamation of, “You cannot DO that to me!” 

“What’re you talking about?” There was that blush again, but it didn’t feel as painful, or shameful, as before. “I was just doing what you asked…”

“I know that but oh my _fucking_ _god_ , Kakarot.” Vegeta’s lips turned upwards. “You _really_ must’ve thought about this for a while now.”

Goku bit a corner of his bottom lip, his grin sheepish. Between his teeth, he admitted, “Yeeeeaahhh… kinda have.”

“Kinda? Ha!” Another kiss, this time to his lips, and Vegeta broke it after a brief second to shake his head a little, saying, “You are so _goddamn_ _fucking hot_.”

He giggled again, leaning up to kiss Vegeta on the cheek. “Thanks, I think.”

“Thank _you._ ” Vegeta leaned back enough to sit fully onto his pelvis, roaming his gaze up and down Goku’s body. “Fuck.” He smirked—that smirk, the one Goku loved seeing, playful and mischievous and downright sexy—and their gazes met again. “I am going to fuck you so stupid, Kakarot.” 

Goku stretched the arms tied up over his head a little further up, tilting his chest up to Vegeta. “As you wish.” He gave Vegeta a smirk of his own. “My prince.”

He muffled his giggles at the way Vegeta’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the same time his whole body shook from head to toe. It got harder not to laugh when Vegeta brought up a fist and bit on the knuckles hard, releasing a soft grunt of pleasure. But the laughter died in an instant the second Vegeta’s smoldering look zeroed right in on him and him alone. 

Vegeta pulled his fist away, unfurling it. He loomed back over Goku, laying that hand on top of Goku’s bound forearms, fingers bruising the skin, while the other hand squeezed Goku’s chin between all five of his fingers.

“Say it again,” Vegeta growled.

“My prince.”

“ _Again_.”

“My prince.” Goku licked his lips, bucking up into Vegeta, hard cock meeting hard cock. “Please, my prince. Fuck me.”

A rough kiss to his mouth. Lips bruising lips. Strong hands raked nails down his bound arms, all the way to his armpits, and Goku groaned from the pain-pleasure it brought. 

Vegeta ripped away from the kiss. Teeth sunk into the meaty part of Goku’s shoulder the same time those nails clawed down his sides, down to his hips, and Goku _writhed_ , cried out from the pain, the way Vegeta sucked on his skin, how it easily lifted his whole pelvis up with just one hand alone so their cocks could grind together. 

The world around Goku dwindled down to Vegeta and Vegeta alone. His teeth, marking and bruising and owning every piece of his shoulders, traps, neck, collarbones and chest. His warm hands, bruising and gripping and pinching and clawing away at the flesh of his stomach, his hips, the deep V of his pelvis, the swell of his ass. His cock, thrusting against his own, fucking him into the bed already without even sliding inside him, rocking the bed back and forth, slamming the headboard into the wall from the power behind his hips. 

Tied up. Marked up. Every piece of himself, owned. Used. Completely _dominated_.

Just like he wanted. 

Goku grinned from ear-to-ear. 

Above him, Vegeta snarled, “ _Mine._ ”

He nodded, panting out, “Yours, yours only, my prince.”

“Fuck!” Teeth sunk into the side of his neck—over the mate mark—and Goku purred at the lovely sensations that came with every lick, every suck, every gnaw to the flesh there. He didn’t stop purring, even when Vegeta yanked his head away and hissed into his ear, “Say it again.”

“My prince.”

“Louder!”

“My prince!” 

Vegeta suddenly sat up, shoving a hand into Goku’s hair, yanking his head clear off the pillow. 

Goku hissed, wincing from the pain. He refocused his attention when Vegeta stopped humping him, and instead started scooting himself up Goku’s torso.

His mouth automatically opened when he saw Vegeta holding his own dick, aiming it for his lips. 

He kept his attention right on Vegeta, solely on him, as Vegeta fucked his face, both hands now pulling on his hair, using his mouth, plundering it, seeking his own pleasure, his own release, and Goku _moaned_ at the sight, at the feeling of Vegeta’s hard dick fucking his throat. The vibrations caused Vegeta gasp, to moan, to fuck his mouth faster, and Goku stuck his tongue out, kept his mouth loose, fought the gag reflex and the urge to choke every time the head of Vegeta’s cock slammed against the back of his throat and rubbed against his uvula, again, and again, and again. Because he had to be good for his prince. He had to be good, had to earn that cock fucking his throat to fuck his ass with the same vigor. He had to please him. Had to show him he was worthy.

His throat felt raw and used when Vegeta yanked himself out of his mouth, and he loved it. Loved it when Vegeta scooted down his body again, threw his legs up over his shoulders, grabbed his hips in both hands, lifted his lower body like it was nothing and ate the hell out of his ass. Fingers fucked him with that tongue, alternating between the two, a good burn rising from how fast and strong and _rough_ Vegeta was working his hole, scissoring his two fingers wide, sometimes sticking his tongue between those fingers to fuck his hole. And Goku cried out, whine, moaned, squealed for him, for his prince, thrusting down to his fingers, his tongue, showing his prince with his noises, his body, how much he loved this, wanted this, appreciated this, that his prince would use his body like this, own his body like this, like no one else ever had and ever would.

One last lick and Vegeta emerged, one hand still on his hip, the other going to his cock, stroking it at even tempered pace that drove Goku crazy from the rough-to-soft whiplash. It was so slow, ridiculously slow, those fingers squeezing the base, tips tickling the sides, thumb padding and circling the tip, and Goku cried out, thrashed side to side, bound arms wriggling above his head. He sucked his bottom lip in, teeth biting down, hissing through his nose, his hips humping Vegeta’s hand, but his ass needed attention, and he tilted his hips up higher, hoping his prince got the message, that he understood. 

“You want it faster?” Vegeta growled.

He nodded.

“Say it.”

His lips pulsed as he whined, “Faster, my prince!”

Then that hand moved the way Goku needed it. He cried out, sweat dripping into the corners of his shut eyes, into his mouth, drenching the sheets beneath him. His orgasm was there, right there, he could come, he could do it and it would be glorious—

“No!” Goku shouted. “Don’t make me come, my prince! Not yet!”

“Why not? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“I need you inside me!”

“Oh you do, do you?” That hand left his dick to grab his other hip, lifting his pelvis up higher and to an angle—and he whined when he felt the tip simply _tap_ his hole. “You want this?”

“YES!” Goku cried, pounding the back of his heels into Vegeta’s muscled back. “I want it! I need it!” 

“Then say it!” Another tap. “Say it like you mean it!”

“ _FUCK ME!_ ” Goku screamed, babbling in a broken voice, “Fuck my ass! Fuck me _hard!_ Make me feel it, make me yours, make me fucking _scream!_ ” 

A primal growl was his only warning. 

One glorious shove inside and Goku almost sobbed out of happiness, crying out, “ _YES!_ Yes my prince!” 

The bed squeaked in time with Vegeta’s pounding rhythm, a delicious burn adding to the heat, the sweat, the wildfire inside himself. 

He didn’t recognize his own self, how he sounded as he screamed his pleasure, “So good, oh fuck, so _fucking good!_ ” Didn’t know he could squeal that loud when Vegeta hit his prostate, didn’t know he could purr that loud when Vegeta started jerking him off again, didn’t know his voice could _get_ any louder when Vegeta turned Super Saiyan on him, his cock expanding inside, gaining more length _and_ more girth, and his mouth became stuck in a permanent smile as Vegeta somehow, someway, fucked him _even faster_. 

“Come for your prince!” Vegeta commanded, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Teeth landed onto his left pec, sucked in the nipple there, bit down, and Goku screamed and laughed at the same time, his wires completely crossed, pain and pleasure now one in a way he never dreamed could happen. 

His orgasm hit out of nowhere, ropes of hot come shooting up his sweaty chest, some spilling over Vegeta’s moving palm. But it wasn’t enough. He needed Vegeta to come too, and he voiced that want aloud, shouting, “Come inside me, please my prince!” He panted for air in between each declaration. “Fill me up with your come! Mark me on the inside! I’m yours, yours alone, yours forever!” He bared his neck to the side, offering up the skin to him, crying out with a sob, “ _M’yo mah’kha!_ ”

A snarl—a pure, feral Saiyan snarl—and Goku came again when Vegeta’s teeth bit into his mating mark, reopening the wound. 

He lost himself in the orgasm. Floated on its waves, in blissful nothingness. This safe, warm, comforting darkness. 

What he heard around him sounded underwater. Gentle soothing voice. Bed squeaks. Running water. What he felt around him barely registered. Soft kisses. Strong arms. Warm water on skin. Soothing coolness on his wrists and neck and shoulders. 

The only thing that anchored him to reality was the smell of his mate. The taste of his mate’s skin against his parted lips. The touch of his mate’s lips over the reopened mating mark. The link itself, sending over feelings of love, gratitude, possessiveness, awe, warmth and safety. 

Blankets covering. Arms holding. Lips kissing. Whispers against skin. Nose against cheek. 

Over the link, his mate whispered, _M’eh t’sha au._

Goku passed out, whispering back the same words, _M’eh t’sha au._

When he woke, Goku found himself curled up under the sheets beside a de-transformed Vegeta, with his face pressed to Vegeta’s chest and Vegeta’s chin tucked over his head. Against his back, Vegeta rubbed his hands over the skin in lazy, long strokes, a sensation that kept Goku in his state of sheer bliss. 

A kiss to the top of his head. A purr rumbling against his chest.

Goku returned the purr in kind, kissing the spot on Vegeta’s neck where his mating mark resided. 

He was almost back to sleep when Vegeta asked in a low voice, “Do you know what you said?”

“Hm?”

“In the link earlier.” Another kiss to his head, nose lingering there, breath warming his scalp. “You repeated my words without knowing their meaning.”

Goku smiled. “They sounded pretty. Meaningful too.” 

His chuckle felt good against his ear. So did the next kiss to the top of his head. “They are, m’yo mah’kha.” 

The hands on his back stilled. Vegeta pulled away from their embrace far enough to make Goku look up at him, confused and curious at the same time.

He found himself entranced by Vegeta’s look. His shining black eyes. His tender smile. The passion that was there. The love Vegeta possessed for him, a love Goku returned wholeheartedly. 

His vision blurred when Vegeta whispered the translation. 

“I love you.”

Goku choked out, “W-What?”

Vegeta chuckled, tilting his head to the side. Goku fully expected a joke, a sarcastic word or two. The usual post-sex banter they engaged in over the last six months.

Neither happened, because Vegeta simply said it again. “I love you.” And again, in their native language, with a passion he never heard from Vegeta before. “M’eh t’sha au, m’yo mah’kha.” 

He let his tears fall when he kissed Vegeta, pouring every emotion he felt over the link. His amazement. His thankfulness. His love, all of his love, without holding back whatsoever—and Goku smiled into their kiss when he felt that same love returned in spades. 

The kiss ended, but their lips still touched, their noses nudging. Vegeta slid a hand up Goku’s back to thumb at the stray tears on his cheek, wiping them away, and Goku thanked him for the gesture with a sweet, small kiss to his lips. 

Vegeta pulled back some, sliding his fingers from Goku’s cheek to the back of his head. A gentle push down, and Goku followed the silent ask, returning to his place back under Vegeta’s chin, his cheek planted firmly against his chest, over his steady heartbeat. 

Hands roamed his back again. Lips pressed to the top of his head again. Goku hooked a leg of his over Vegeta’s, and Vegeta nudged one of his between Goku’s calves. Not a long term position, but Goku didn’t care whatsoever. He needed to feel Vegeta, and he knew Vegeta needed to feel him too. 

Against his scalp, he felt and heard Vegeta whisper, “Thank you, m’yo Kakarotto.”

Goku nuzzled the spot over Vegeta’s heart with his lips, whispering back, “My prince.”

He grinned at the way Vegeta shuddered, followed by the sultry chuckle that Goku was sure he would never, ever get tired of. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of saving this for kakavegeweek... NOPE, had to share this. I think this is the hottest thing I’ve written so far. (Not the dirtiest buuuut it’s up there!) Hope ya’ll enjoyed this.


End file.
